Marcus Pete Stacker
Master Sergeant Marcus Pete StackerHalo 4 Reclaimer, Dienstnummer 41009-31545-MS, ist ein Mitglied und Veteran des UNSC Marine Corps, welcher sowohl im Allianz - Menschen Krieg, als auch im Reclaimer-Konflinkt diente. Biographie Schlacht um Reach Marcus war während der Schlacht um Reach, genauer gesagt bei der Belagerung von New Alexandria präsent. Dort als "Kilo 40" bekannt'Halo: Reach' Legendary Commentary versuchte er zusammen mit Kilo 26 die Evakuierung der Zivilisten im Traxus Tower zu koordinieren. Hierfür versuchten diese die Korvette nahe des Turms abzuschießen, dies schlug jedoch fehl.Halo: Reach Exodus Seine weiteren Aktivitäten während der Schlacht sind unbekannt, jedoch befand er sich auf der UNSC Pillar of Autumn, welche am 30. August 2552 aus dem Epsilon Eridani in den unbekannten Raum floh.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Schlacht um Installation 04 Als der Kreuzer am 19. September 2552 auf der Halo-Installation 04 abstürzte, gehörte Stacker, dank einer Bumblebee-Rettungskapsel, zu den Überlebenden und verschanzte sich mit einigen Marines, nach seiner Landung auf dem Konstrukt, bei einem Blutsväterbauwerk. Als die Allianz versuchte diese Position zu stürmen, stieß der SPARTAN-II John-117 hinzu und rettete den Trupp.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Halo Während des Angriffes auf den Kontrollraum war Stacker Teil des Feuerteams Zulu, welches während einer Patroullie abgeschossen wurde. Er überlebte jedoch den Absturz und half dem Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, durch die Reihen der Allianz zu gelangen.Halo: Kampf um die Zukunft Angriff auf den Kontrollraum Schlacht um die Erde Bei der Schlacht um Mombasa war Stacker auf der UNSC In Amber Clad stationiert und sollte zusammen mit dem 7. Shock Troops Bataillon, der 105. Marine Expeditionary Unit den Sturmträger des Propheten des Bedauerns entern. Über Alt Mombasa wurde sein Pelican jedoch von einem Scarab unter Beschuss genommen, schwer beschädigt und schlug nahe dem Hotel Zanziba auf. Da der Pilot tot und der Pelican flugunfähig war, machte sich der Trupp auf, um sich bei dem Hotel zu verschanzen. Hierbei wurde die Einheit jedoch kurze Zeit darauf, von einer Allianzpatroullie unter dem Kommando eines Special Operations Sangheili attackiert. Zwar konnten die Angreifer schnell erledigt werden, jedoch schaffte es der Anführer der feindlichen Einheit ein Mitglied aus Stackers Einheit mit seinem Partikelschwert zu bedrohen. Während einer der OASTs den Schild des Eliten mit einer Plasmapistole lahmlegte, schaffte Stacker es dem Sangheili in den Kopf zu schießen, bevor dieser reagieren konnte.Halo 2 Another Day at the Beach Das Sqaud verschanzte sich im Anschluss daran im Hotel und wartete darauf, dass John-117 zu ihnen aufschloss. Nachdem dies geschehen war, beschloss er den Chief bei der Enterung des Scarabs zu helfen.Halo 2 Außenbezirke In Neu Mombasa nahm er später den Chief mit einem Gauss-Warthog auf und brachte ihn vorbei an den Wraiths zum Kommandostand in der Nähe, welcher den Scarab ausschalten wollte. Stacker löste daraufhin Staff Sergeant Banks als Kommandanten ab und übernahm den Trupp, während dieser dem Master Chief half den Scarab zu entern. Später wurde er aus der Stadt evakuiert und gelangte so wieder auf die In Amber Clad, als diese Bedauerns Träger in den Hyperraum verfolgte.Halo 2 Metropole Schlacht um Installation 05 Während der Schlacht um Installation 05 führte Stacker einen Trupp OASTs an, die als erste Truppen über dem Ring abgeworfen wurden. So half er John-117 zum Propheten des Bedauerns zu gelangen und schloss später wieder zur Fregatte auf, um an den Index zu gelangen.Halo 2 Halo Delta Während des Kampfes mit der Flood wurde sein Trupp jedoch aufgerieben und er von der Allianz gefangen genommen.Halo 2 Das Heilige Symbol Höchstwahrscheinlich wurde Stacker später von Sangheili aus High Charity gerettet. Zurück auf der Erde Stacker war dabei als John-117 in einem Dschungel in der Nähe des Kilimandscharo gefunden wurde. Er führte das zweite Squad an und trennte sich vom ersten um vor den Loyalisten Truppen unerkannt zu bleiben. Auf dem Weg zur Evakuierung fand Stacker UNSC Gunnery Sergeant Reynolds, den letzten Überlebenden des Bravo-Teams, welcher von einem Brute verhört wurde und rettete ihn zusammen mit John. Bei der Evakuierung wurden jedoch die Pelicans abgeschossen, sodass Stacker zusammen mit John weitere Marines retten musste. Nachdem dies glückte, wurden die verbliebenen Squads von einem Pelican evakuiert.Halo 3 Sierra 117 Während des Angriffes auf das Krähennest führte Stacker einen Konvoi aus der Basis, dieser wurde jedoch bei der Flucht aufgerieben und so mussten die Truppen sich nahe des Tsavo Highway verschanzen. John-117 kam Stackers Truppen später zur Rettung und konnte die Verteidigung der Brutes durchbrechen. Halo 3 Tsavo Highway Zusammen mit dem Master Chief griff er Voi an und schaffte es mit ihm die Verteidigung lahmzulegen, um den Weg für die Luftunterstützung zu räumen.Halo 3 Der Sturm Schlacht um Installation 00 Während der Schlacht um die Arche führte Stacker einen kleinen Panzertrupp an, welcher zusammen mit John-117 eine Schneise zum Kartographen schlug. Hierbei zerstörte der Trupp mehrere Wraiths und einen Typ-47 Scarab.Halo 3 Die Arche Während des Angriffes auf den Kontrollraum der Arche führte Stacker ein Squad, an der Seite von John-117, an.Halo 3 Die Allianz''Später entkam Stacker auf die ''Schatten der Absicht und somit dem Impuls der Installation 04 (II). Zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden schoss er die 21 Ehrensalute bei der Eröffnung des Neu Mombasa Denkmals am 21. März 2553.Halo 3 Epilog Gefechte auf Requiem Stacker wurde auf die UNSC Infinity versetzt und war damit an den Gefechten auf Requiem beteiligt. Er führte hierbei einen Panzertrupp an und half John-117 das Gebiet um den Gravitationstrichter zu räumen, damit die Infinity von der Schildwelt entkommen konnte.Halo 4 Reclaimer Trivia *Es ist unbekannt wie es Stacker nach der Schlacht um Installation 04 zurück auf die Erde schaffte. *Der Charakter wurde nach seinem Synchronsprecher "Pete Stacker" benannt. Dieser spricht jedoch noch weitere Rollen, wie zum Beispiel einen NMPD-Officer und einen Sabre-Piloten. *In der englischen Fassung spricht Stacker mit einem starken südamerikanischen Akzent. *Er kann in jedem Halo-Auftritt durch den Protagonisten getötet werden. *Stacker kann als Feuergefechtstimme in Halo: Reach für 5000 cR erworben werden. Quelle Kategorie:UNSC Kategorie:UNSC Marine Corps-Personal